Lifes Changes
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: Mercedes is forced to deliver early. Will it all go as planned?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters. All the major TW characters are owned by NBC. Fyre created Mercedes.  
  
Thank You: To Fyre, for letting me use Mercedes.  
  
Synopsis: This chapter deals with Mercedes pregnancy and the baby's birth. If you haven't read my others, it starts 7 months after 'Wrong Place at the Wrong Time'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercedes sat up from her laying position on the doctor's office's bed. Looking towards Carlos, who was standing next to her, her enlarged stomach showed signs of her 8-month pregnancy. The doctor looked at her smiled. Mercedes waited for the doctor to tell them how her pregnancy was going.  
  
"Your not dialated yet, and the baby is perfectly positioned. Soon the baby will move so his head is towards your hips and you will start to feel minor pains. Anything too big, you know to call."  
  
"And the spotting?" Mercedes looked up. She had noticed blood in her urine and had gotten worried.   
  
"There wasn't much blood according to you, and it could have just been some of the lining. I wouldn't worry too much. But if it happens again, call my office." The doctor tried to re-assure her.  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Carlos said, shaking the doctor's hand.   
  
"You're very welcome. Remember; come back in 4 weeks." He walked out.  
  
"Love, I'm going to get the car. I'll meet you outside." Carlos said, kissing her softly, placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
"All right. Just let me get dressed." She watched him leave and smiled. He seemed too happy since he found out she was carrying his child. She got dressed and walked out the door, going to the Nurse's desk to set up her next appointment.  
  
Walking towards the car, she got in and buckled her seat belt. Looking to Carlos, she smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to know what the baby is?" She looked at him. She wanted to know the sex, but he said they should let it be a surprise.  
  
"Yes I am sure. I don't want to know until I can hold the baby in my arms and say the name we picked out." Carlos nodded defiantly. Mercedes shook her head smiling as Carlos put the car into drive and headed towards work. They just bought a brand new 2004 Mitsubishi Endeavor. He knew they would need it since they had Mikey and now another on the way.   
  
Carlos pulled up to the station and ran to her door and opened it. She smiled and got out, shaking her head.  
  
"You don't have to open the door for me; I'm not going to explode."  
  
"I know. I just like helping you. I want your pregnancy to be as easy going as possible." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking up at him she smirked. They were only 3" apart in height, but she still had to look up slightly to look into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. He looked from her eyes to her lips and kissed her softly.   
  
"Okay! We can't stop the PDA! I know you're in love, but seriously! In front of work?" Bosco walked towards them bag in hand. They broke their kiss and looked towards him.  
  
"Oh you're just jealous." Mercedes teased her oldest brother, poking him.  
  
"Yeah, jealousy, that's it." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Bosco." Carlos nodded to him, smirking at Mercedes joke about him being jealous.  
  
"Hey Carlos. How did the appointment go?" He looked towards Mercedes and waited for her to answer. He knew what her answer would be.  
  
"Same as always." She didn't tell her brother about the spotting. She knew he had things on his mind. He didn't want her working while she was pregnant after what happened to Mikey, and he was worried about her overall.  
  
"Figured you would say that. Keep that nephew of mine safe." He patted her stomach and smiled.  
  
"How do you know if it's a boy? We don't even know." Mercedes looked up at him.  
  
"I just do. He's gunna be my slugger and Mikey's gunna be my little tight end." He walked towards the precinct, laughing.  
  
"Keep dreaming! You can't slug someone in a pink dress!" She yelled after him.  
  
"No way you're putting my son in a dress!" Carlos turned him towards her, going back to kissing her softly.  
  
"Who said it was a boy?" She smiled and closed her eyes, kissing him back.  
  
"Ahem." Doc stood next to the truck, watching them. Carlos turned to look at him and blushed.  
  
"We're coming." Carlos took Mercedes hand and took her upstairs so they could change. Doc looked at Kim as she came down and shook his head.  
  
"They live together, they work together, and they spend every waking moment together. Don't they get sick of each other?" He rolled his eyes as he started getting 55-3 ready.  
  
"I have no idea. Jimmy and I worked together and we got sick of each other in 5 minutes." She snorted and moved to 55-2 preparing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes sat in 55-2 with Kim, yawning softly. Kim looked towards her they stopped at a red light.   
  
"Tired?" Kim spoke to her softly.  
  
"I never realized what carrying 25 extra pounds of weight was like." Mercedes said to her as Kim started to drive again.  
  
"Want to go to dinner? Doc said they would be going around this time with Sully and Davis."  
  
"Sure. I'll call it in." It had been an uneventful 4 hours. A fender bender, and an old lady who lost her pills. Mercedes liked the quiet, but missed the excitement of being a firefighter. After calling in the lunch break, Kim pulled over at McDonald's. Mercedes saw 55-3, 55-Charlie, 55-David and the 55 Engine.  
  
"Damn, party up in here." Mercedes got out and moved to the door. Looking in, the lunch group took up half the fast food joint. Kim opened the door and they walked in, getting 'heys' and what's up' and 'glad you could finally make it's'.   
  
Mercedes sat down across from Carlos and next to her brother and opened her Salad. Putting the fat free dressing on it, she swished it around. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her, looking at her like she was high. Looking up, no longer hearing a conversation, she looked up and saw the entire group staring at her.  
  
"What?" She looked lost as to why they were staring at her in such an odd way.  
  
"I know that is not the only thing your going to eat." Bosco said, a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"Huh? It's a salad with grilled chicken. What wrong with it?"  
  
"Umm, you're carrying a baby. You can't eat that rabbit food."  
  
"Umm... Why?" Mercedes looked at him.  
  
"Because you need to eat for 2. Now go back and get a cheeseburger or something."  
  
Mercedes grabbed the 10 piece mcnuggets box and the super sized fry and super sized sprite and looked at him.  
  
"Got something to say now?"  
  
The entire group burst into laughter at Mercedes embarrassed Bosco. Bosco blinked and went back to his Big Mac, growling.  
  
"Nice!" Kim slapped Mercedes hand as she laughed. Mercedes hugged her brother and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not; you just make me worry."  
  
"Stop worrying. Everything's fine." She went to pouring BBQ sauce on the salad with Honey Mustard. Grabbing the ketchup packets, she poured that over the salad and started eating. Everyone watched her and cringed. Faith pushed her sandwich away and covered her mouth.   
  
"She's defiantly pregnant. Icky" Ty chimed in, taking a bite from his Grilled Chicken sandwich.  
  
"God that looks nasty!" DK said as he ate some fries.   
  
"Kim was worse. She ate things that no human should consume together. Sardines and Chocolate ice cream, strawberries and onions sautéed over a steak. It was gross!" Jimmy said, laughing, remembering the old days. Kim shot him a look as she bit into her nugget.  
  
Lunch ended and everyone went on his or her way. Kim and Mercedes stopped at a gas station and Mercedes jumped out.  
  
"Whoa! Where you going?" Kim looked at her.  
  
"I got to pee. You gunna hold my hand while I go?" Mercedes looked up at her.  
  
"Just go, sicko." Kim got out to get a drink as Mercedes laughed.  
  
After a moment they got back in and started to drive off when a call came in.  
  
"Adam 55-2 respond to a possible cardiac arrest. 123rd and Oak."  
  
"Adam 55-2, responding." Mercedes called in as she turned on the lights and siren. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Mercedes put the stretcher into the back of the bus and Kim got in the driver's side. Mercedes get vitals and called Mercy with the details. After a moment she hung up the phone and Kim was off and speeding towards Mercy. Sitting next to the woman, she monitored her to make sure there were no complications. Mercedes buckled the seatbelt that was on the bench and watched the lady, who was looking at her.  
  
"When are you due?" The old lady said faintly.  
  
"6 weeks." Mercedes smiled, kind of self-conscious about how big her stomach was. Sometimes she wondered if she was having twins.  
  
"You'll have a beautiful baby. You're a very pretty woman." The old lady coughed softly.  
  
"Thank you. Just breathe slowly and deeply. Save your energy. How far Kim?"  
  
"About 2 minutes out." Kim replied, turning right.  
  
"All right. She seems stable." Mercedes looked down and saw the woman was unconscious.  
  
"Ma'am? Ma'am! Wake up." Mercedes unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to wake the woman up.   
  
"Kim, hurry up, she's lost consciousness and she's throwing PVC's!"  
  
Kim turned another corner and screamed. Mercedes turned in time to see the car in the front windshield pulling out. Mercedes grabbed a hold of the bars on the roof as Kim lurched to the left. Mercedes slammed into the supply cupboards and flew back against the doors. Kim lurched to the right, trying to right the bus when Mercedes felt a sudden tilt.  
  
"Hold on!" Kim yelled as the bus flipped. Sliding on its side, and halfway on its roof, it sailed for a good 25 to 30 feet. Sparks flew as the metal met the asphalt. The bus came to a rest after slamming into on-coming traffic.   
  
A few blocks away, Bosco and Faith were driving when a call came in.  
  
"55-David, respond to a multi car MVA. Injuries confirmed Bus vs. oncoming traffic. EMS is en-route."  
  
"55-David. 10-4" Faith looked at Bosco. Bosco turned on the siren and sped up. Arriving at the scene, they saw the Bus flipped on its side and resting surrounded by cars that had hit it. Bosco ran over and checked the back. Everything was tossed around and he saw an old lady laying on the stretcher, still strapped in. He looked for the other Paramedic, but didn't see anyone else. Faith moved to the front and saw the windshield was smashed and Kim pinned in the driver's seat. Her seatbelt saved her from getting crushed by the car that hit the passenger side.   
  
"KIM! Answer me!" Faith screamed in as the 55 Squad pulled up and started getting things together to extract anyone that needed to be. Bosco walked to the front and met Faith.  
  
"Where's the second Paramedic?" Faith looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Bosco, Kim was the driver. Which means Mercedes was in the back."  
  
Bosco turned white as 55-3 and 55-Charlie pulled up. Bosco ran into the back and looked for his sister, not finding her. 55-Charlie ran up to ask if he needed help.  
  
"Mercedes was in back and she's not there now! We got to find her!" Bosco started running around the bus, looking between cars as Carlos and Doc ran over.  
  
"Where's Kim and Mercedes?" Doc asked as Bosco pointed.  
  
"Kim pinned inside the driver's seat. Mercedes is missing." Bosco looked at Carlos who almost had a heart attack. Looking back, he saw the littered remains of the supply cupboards and ran towards the beginning of it. Ty went with him as Sully continued to look around parked cars. The Squad went to pulling Kim out and started cutting the door off. Doc called in for more EMS units to help. Bosco ran with Carlos and Ty, looking around where the crash started.   
  
"Over here!" Ty yelled, standing between 2 cars. Bosco and Carlos looked down and saw Mercedes, laying on her side, bleeding from a wound to her head. Carlos kneeled by her and started checking her for any other damage as Doc rushed over with the bags and the stretcher. Putting a collar around her neck, Doc and Carlos moved her to the backboard and placed it on the stretcher, moving her to the parked Bus. Pushing her in, Carlos got in back with Bosco as Doc got in the driver's seat.  
  
Carlos attached his wife to the monitors and got an IV in her arm, trying to concentrate on helping her instead of breaking down into tears. Looking at her, Bosco got sick to his stomach. Why did it have to be his sister? Why couldn't it have been someone he didn't know?   
  
"Carlos."Bosco looked up at him as Carlos just worked on his wife.  
  
"Carlos!" Bosco looked up at him and pointed at Mercedes. Her eyes were open and she looked up at them both in a panic.  
  
"Love. Oh god, you're awake." He took her hand as Doc pulled up to the ER. Doc ran to the back and opened the doors, puling her out as Bosco and Carlos hopped out. Pushing her in, Doc read off vitals and the doctors took her. Carlos went in with them and watched as they checked her out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes' OB-GYN came down to assess the baby. Mercedes was cleared, amazingly all she had was a bump on the head from the fall. She sat in an Exam room with Bosco on one side, Carlos on the other. She had fetal monitors on her stomach as she waited to find out if the baby was all right. The OB-GYN came in and looked at her.  
  
"Amazingly, with the spill you took, the baby seems fine. The Ultrasound came out normal. Your baby is fine." The doctor smiled, looking at her. Carlos smiled as Bosco let out the breath he held.   
  
"I am putting you on bed rest. You cannot work the rest of your pregnancy. You are on bed rest until you go into labor. You may walk around the house, go for a walk in the park, whatever. Just no more work. Your job is far too stressful for your condition."  
  
"Damn it! I can't sit at home, I'll insane!" Mercedes pleaded her case but the doctor stood firm.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure she sticks to your regimen." Carlos looked towards her, holding her hand. The doctor nodded and passed her a booklet. When he walked out, Mercedes shook her head.  
  
"I am working. I am not a stay at home."  
  
"No, You're not! Ma is coming over to watch you during the days we aren't home. Your doing what he said!" Bosco shot back. Carlos just frowned at her.  
  
"You want to die? Is that it! I almost lost you and the baby today and you have the nerve to argue with us over whether or not you're staying home for the reminder of your pregnancy? How dare you! Do you think you're the only one involved in this? You're not! Now you're staying home because I can't lose you! I love you with all of my being and I won't lose you!" Carlos' eyes started to tear as he told his wife off. Mercedes blinked, looking at him, and nodded solemnly. Bosco looked up at Carlos and blinked.  
  
"Didn't think you had that in ya, bro." Bosco looked at his sister and nodded at what Carlos said. Mercedes got up and went to get dressed. Carlos felt terrible for yelling at her, and he knew she was upset about it. Sighing he grabbed her bag and waited for her to get dressed.  
  
When they got home, Mercedes went to her room and shut the door. Carlos watched her and his heart sank.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She's just upset. She's not used to being useless." Bosco said plainly as Carlos got a drink from the fridge.  
  
"I don't want her mad at me. I just. I can't lose her. I love her with all of my heart, and if anything happens to her, or the baby, I'll be destroyed."  
  
"I know how you feel. Mercedes is the closest thing I have to me, and I don't want anything to happen to her either. She will understand, when the baby is born and she is all right and the baby is all right." Bosco got a beer and sat, talking to Carlos for a little while. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon, Carlos got up. Mercedes was still asleep next to him. He got up slowly, to not wake her and walked out to the kitchen. Looking at Bosco, who was already awake, he poured a cup of coffee.  
  
"Can you bring me into work? I want to leave the car here for her in case she wants to get out of the house."  
  
"Sure, just be ready. I want to get to work on time for once." Bosco mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
Carlos went into the bedroom to get ready. After showering and getting dressed he heard a whistle. Turning around, Mercedes was sitting up in bed, smiling.  
  
"You sexy beast." She smiled at him as he moved to her side. He sat next to her and hugged her, kissing her gently.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." He peeked under her t-shirt and smiled.  
  
"When you get off shift big boy." She held his hand   
  
"I am going to work with Mo, If you need to do anything, I am leaving the car here. I'll be home at the usual time, and don't do anything that will hurt you." He kissed her passionately and stood up.  
  
"COME ON ALREADY!" Bosco yelled from the doorway.  
  
Carlos ran for the door looking back for a moment.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sexy Beast"  
  
The usual happened on Carlos and Bosco's shift. 2 Car accidents, a GSW and a heart attack. Bosco walked out of the precinct and headed towards the fire station, looking for Carlos.  
  
"CARLOS! YOU READY?" He yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Whoa boy. Don't be yelling." Jimmy looked at him from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Bite me Jag off. Is Carlos up there?"  
  
"Yeah he'll be down in a minute, breath."   
  
"Bite me. Tell him to hurry up." As he finished that sentence, Carlos came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"About time." Bosco headed towards his car.  
  
They pulled up to their apartment. They had moved to a larger apartment with 4 bedrooms, so they could each have a room. Getting out of the car, Carlos looked at Bosco.  
  
"Your mom dropped Mikey off this afternoon according to Mercedes. So he'll be home."  
  
"Yay, I can play keep away." Bosco laughed as they got to their apartment door. Opening it, they heard no noise.  
  
"Awfully quiet for a house with a baby in it." Bosco looked around, getting nervous.  
  
"Mercedes? Mikey?" Carlos looked around, and went into the nursery. He saw Mikey, asleep in his crib. Walking out slowly he checked his bedroom and shook his head.  
  
"Where could that girl be?" Bosco looked through the rest of the apartment and shook his head. Carlos went into their bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Love? Are you in there?" Carlos knocked and tried to open the door, it moved and he looked in.  
  
"BOSCO!" He yelled as he kneeled by his unconscious wife. She lay, in her nightshirt, on the floor. A small puddle of blood was between her thighs. Bosco ran into the room and gasped as Carlos picked his wife up and moved her to the bedroom floor. Bosco got on his cell and dialed 911. Carlos listened for an airway and felt soft breathing against his cheek. He looked at Bosco.  
  
"She's breathing. Where is this blood coming from?" Carlos' eyes filled with tears, as his wife lay unconscious.  
  
After a moment, the Ambulance pulled up and Bosco buzzed them in. It was Kim and Doc, who were pulling a double. Doc kneeled beside her and listened to her heart, then set up an IV. Kim looked between her legs and sighed. She didn't know where the blood came from either. Moving her to the backboard, they put her on the gurney and moved her out to the ambulance. Carlos got in.  
  
"I'll get Mikey and follow after!" Bosco ran back into the house as the Ambulance pulled away.  
  
"Pulse is 110, BP is 80 over 50, and Resps are 12." Kim called the hospital as Carlos held his wife's hand. Doc pulled into the hospital ER bay and ran to pull Mercedes out. Carlos followed as the doctors took her, for the 2nd time in 48 hours and rushed her into the trauma room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos paced as Bosco came in with Mikey, asleep in his arms. Carlos was sobbing as he watched the doctor's work on his wife.  
  
"I never should have left her. I should have stayed home. What kind of husband am I?" Carlos looked at the ground and stopped pacing.  
  
"You had no way of knowing. Don't blame yourself. You know damn well Mercedes wouldn't have let you stay home. " Bosco assured him. He had called his mother to come to the hospital.   
  
The doctor came out as they moved Mercedes upstairs to the Maternity Ward.  
  
"We have her stable. Her membrane ruptured causing the bleeding. It is a setback, but she is conscious and they are bringing her upstairs to see if they can deliver the baby early."   
  
Carlos nodded and rushed to his wife's side. Bosco thanked the doctor and went after Carlos as his mom walked in.  
  
"Maurice! How's my baby?" She looked up at him worry covering her face.  
  
"They took her upstairs to Maternity. They are going to induce labor." Bosco looked down at Mikey who was oblivious to the situation. Kim walked up.  
  
"If you want to stay Mrs. Boscorelli, I can take Mikey home with me. I have tomorrow off and Joey loves playing with him."  
  
"Thank you Kim. If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it. Thank you again." Bosco passed Mikey to Kim and went to the elevator.  
  
Getting off at the maternity ward, they asked what room she was in. Moving into the room, a nurse was standing there, adding a line to one of Mercedes' IV's. Carlos sat next to her, holding her hand, talking softly to her. The nurse walked out for a moment and Bosco sat with his mother.   
  
"How are you feeling Merc?" Bosco looked at her. She looked tired and half-asleep.  
  
"Tired. But they said that was because of the fall." She moaned moving slightly. Her Doctor came in and felt under the sheets.  
  
"Hello Mercedes. How are we feeling?"  
  
"Tired."   
  
"Well, the Pitocin will kick in soon and you'll be having a baby. Rest while you can" The doctor's humor passed all of them and no one smiled.   
  
"Allrighty. We will be in every hour or so to check on you. Any discomfort, press the buzzer."  
  
"Yay. I'm on a game show." Mercedes closed her eyes and fell asleep. Carlos pet her hair, as he waited patiently. Rose went to wait out in the hall since more than 2 people weren't allowed in.  
  
About 45 minutes after she fell asleep, Mercedes sat up in bed and screamed bloody murder. Carlos jumped and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Contraction. Oh god. Son of a bitch!" She breathed, trying to let it pass and rang the buzzer. A nurse came in and checked on her, calling for the doctor. After a moment the Doctor walked in, checking the monitors.  
  
"Ahh, every 90 seconds. That Pitocin kicked in, didn't it?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at the happy doctor and wanted to barf. He reached under the sheets and checked her  
  
"You're fully dilated. Nurse gets the bassinette and my resident." Mercedes looked shocked and felt another contraction.   
  
"Awe god!" She squeezed Carlos' hand and he let out a yelp. Bosco moved to take her other hand and was almost crippled by the death grip. After breathing for a moment she calmed down.  
  
"All right Mercedes. On the next contraction, push as hard as you can."  
  
"Easy for you to say. This hurts!" Putting her legs in sir-ups, she moved her body down so she could push. Feeling another contraction she moaned.  
  
"Push Mercedes." The doctor leaned down and watched as she pushed, rearing down as hard as she could. When the contraction ended she laid back, panting hard.   
  
"I cant do this. Its hurts too much" She started to cry as Carlos kissed her cheek.  
  
"You can and you will. I'm right here, Mo is right there, and we will get you through this." Carlos said reassuringly.  
  
"Bite me." She screamed and pushed as she felt another contraction.  
  
"That a girl. Just 2 more and the baby will be out."  
  
"Doctor." The nurse called him as the fetal heart rate dropped.  
  
Looking up, the doctor nodded.  
  
"Mercedes you have to push harder. Now push." Mercedes pushed as hard as she could as the fetal heart rate stopped.  
  
"Oh god. My baby." She started to cry as the doctor asked for a scalpel.  
  
"Mercedes, I'm going to have to cut a little. This will hurt."  
  
"Just help my baby!" Carlos looked frantic as Bosco felt 2 fingers crack.  
  
"Push!" Mercedes pushed as hard as she could, then fell back against the bed. Carlos felt her hand go limp as he looked down to her. Mercedes was slipping in and out of consciousness, her head moving around as she moaned about pain and fatigue.  
  
"Mercedes! Stick with us, just one more push! Come on!" The doctor looked up at her as the Nurse helped her rear down one final time to push the baby out. Making a loud groan Mercedes let out of a exasperated cry and laid down. The doctor pulled the baby out and rushed it to the bassinette. After a moment, the doctor looked back at them, a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"The baby. Why isn't the baby crying?" Mercedes said, exhausted. Carlos looked at the doctor as the doctor shook his head.  
  
"The baby is stillborn. The cord was wrapped around his neck. There is nothing we can do." Bosco looked over at the little blue figure and held back tears.  
  
"My baby." Mercedes started to cry as a gush of blood poured onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it! She's hemorrhaging!" The doctor moved back between her legs as the nurse passed him some gauze. She proceeded to move to the heart monitor and put the finger monitor on her index finger. Watching her heart rate, the doctor looked up at Carlos. Carlos was in tears. He had lost another baby. 


	7. Chapter 7

"We're going to have to move her to the OR. I can't stop the bleeding from here." He moved up to face her, looking down.  
  
"I may have to do a hysterectomy. If it comes to that, I need your permission."  
  
"No. No hysterectomy. I'd rather die." Mercedes breathed out the words, starting to close her eyes as she got ghostly white. Bosco looked at his sister as her heart rate started to spike near dangerous levels. She fought to stay awake.  
  
"Mercedes, you may die if I don't do this procedure." She cut him off.  
  
"I. I." She passed out as the nurse put an oxygen mask over her face and called for some blood. Carlos pet his wife's hair as he cried.  
  
"Love. Please, don't die on me. If need be, do the hysterectomy. I would rather have no children and a wife, then no wife and no child. Mikey needs a mother." Carlos looked up at the doctor. The doctor nodded.  
  
"OR is cleared, surgeons are ready for her." The nurse said, hanging up the phone. The doctor and 2 orderly's moved her bed down the hall to the Maternity OR and closed the doors. Rose saw the commotion and came in, looking frantic. The nurse moved the bassinette passed her and Rose fell to her knees. Bosco moved to his mother and helped her up.  
  
"What happened? Everything was going fine. Maurice, tell me what happened." Rose was sat down as she looked up at her eldest son.  
  
"The baby was stillborn, Ma. Mercedes hemorrhaged and they have to stop the bleeding. She may need a hysterectomy." Just saying those words crushed Bosco. He knew all Mercedes ever wanted in life was a baby to call her own. She had waited years to meet the right person, and she found him in Carlos.   
  
"What sex was the baby?" Rose looked up at them, needing to know. Bosco and Carlos looked at each other. In the rush, they never asked. Carlos ran down the hall after the nurse and stopped the bassinette.  
  
"What was the sex?" Carlos looked at the nurse, who had an unhappy expression on her face.  
  
"It was a boy. The nurse moved away as Carlos moved slowly back. He knew Mercedes wanted another boy. She wanted their family to be like hers. 2 boys, then a girl. He came back into the room, looking at them.  
  
"It was a boy. Mercedes wanted a boy. I told her it didn't matter, as long it was healthy." He fell to his knees, covering his face, crying. Bosco moved to his side and helped him up. Moving him to a chair, Bosco felt a few tears streak down his cheeks.   
  
"Did she have a name picked out?" Rose looked up at Bosco, then to Carlos.  
  
"She was going to name it Angela Rose after you if it was a girl and Maurice Carlos for you, Boz." Carlos looked down. Bosco was crushed. His namesake never made it to see the world outside his own mother. He never knew Mercedes had planned on naming her first born after him since she was old enough to think about having children. Rose started to cry.  
  
"Mercedes said she wanted to the baby after her hero in life. She said that you two were her hero's. I remember that when we started working together. She said that when she was old enough, she wanted to have half the courage you have, Ma. And she wanted half the strength you have Boz." He felt odd calling his brother-in-law Mo or Maurice, since everyone called him Boz or Bosco.  
  
"When she gets through this, she will have surpassed my strength. She's a lot stronger than she thinks she is." Bosco sat next to his mother who cried on his shoulder. 


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours Mercedes wheeled back into the room. Rose was asleep and Carlos had nodded off. Bosco was the only one awake when she returned. Moving to her side, he the mas kwas gone. She still had the monitor attached to her, showing a steady heartrate. She still very pale with 2 dfferant IV's and a unit of blood attached to the initial IV line. the doctor looked at him, some of her blodo stained his doctors coat.   
  
"She went through the procedure fine. We didn't need to do the hysterectomy, fortunatly. A tear had formed along the lining of the placenta and that is why she bled out. The baby died from lack of oxygen fro mthe cord being around his neck. She should wake up soon, we had her under general anethetic, but we took her off halfway through the procedure. When her husband wakes up, please have them page me." Bosco nodded as the doctor talked.  
  
"I will." Bosco moved to his sisters side and held her hand. She was still ghostly pale, her hair laid under her, as a soft mane that covered the pillow. He touched her cool cheek and kissed her gently.  
  
"You're a trooper, sis. I don't know how you do it, but you manage to pull through everything you get involved in. Carlos told me why you wanted to the baby after me, but it's not necessary. You have twice the strength I do. I don't know if I could dela with half of the stuff you deal with. You survived living in our childhood hell, anorexia, fire academy, 9/11, a miscarriage, Mikey's death, a hostage situation, and now this." He squeezed her hand and felt a little pressure against his hand. He smiled he looked up to see her eyes open halfway. She had dark circles under her eyes from exhaustion. She looked at him and whispered doftly to him.  
  
"I get all my strength from you and Ma. You helped me get through everything. Without you I would have been dead long ago." She knew that was reality. She knew that without Mo there as a child, their father would have killed her without a second thought.   
  
"Don't say that. You were a strong child. You managed for fend off our father a few times." He rubbed her hand with his as she looked at him.  
  
"Where's the baby? I want to see my baby." She looked around the room, but it was hard to move from the pain in her stomach from the surgery.  
  
"Mercedes, you don't remember?" Bosco looked at her, in disbelief.  
  
"Remember what? I remember pushing, then it went blank"  
  
"Your baby was stillborn. You started hemoraging. Yo udon't remember any of that?"  
  
"What? My baby.." She gasped as her eyes teared up, she started to cry.  
  
"Love, I'm so sorry." The crying woke Carlos up and he moved to mercedes side nad held her hand.  
  
"Tell me, tell me its not true." She looked at who couldn't say antying he just closed his eyes.  
  
"No! Not my baby!" She started bawling and sobbing, waking her mother up. Rose moved to her daughter and kised her gently on the forehead.  
  
"It'll be ok, baby. Don't be upset. Yo ucan always try again." Mercedes loked at her mother in shock. Between tears, and cries she spat out horrible things.  
  
"I don't want to try again! We've been trying since I miscarried! I am tired of trying!" She curled into a ball and turned from everyone, crying.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Love, you.." Carlos started to talk and mercedes cut him off.  
  
"Leave me alone! Go Away!" She threw the water cup at him. Carlos blinked as Bosco moved to his side and helped him out. Rose followed, slowly, shaking her head. When they got int othe hall, JImmy and DK came off the elevator followed by Walsh.  
  
h After a few hours Mercedes wheeled back into the room. Rose was asleep and Carlos had nodded off. Bosco was the only one awake when she returned. Moving to her side, he saw the mask was gone. She still had the monitor attached to her, showing a steady heart rate. She still very pale with 2 different IV's and a unit of blood attached to the initial IV line. The doctor looked at him; some of her blood stained his doctor's coat.   
  
"She went through the procedure fine. We didn't need to do the hysterectomy, fortunately. A tear had formed along the lining of the placenta and that is why she bled out. The baby died from lack of oxygen from the cord being around his neck. She should wake up soon, we had her under general anesthetic, but we took her off halfway through the procedure. When her husband wakes up, please have them page me." Bosco nodded as the doctor talked.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The day Mercedes was discharge, they had the funeral. Bosco and Carlos set the entire thing up. Mercedes sat in front of the small casket and just stared. She hadn't cried since the day she found her child was stillborn. Staring blankly, everyone from the 55 and family friends sat around, mingling and crying. Carlos sat to Mercedes right and Bosco sat her left. People talked to her and gave their condolences and left cards, but she never acknowledged them. She just sat there, staring, blankly.  
  
At the burial site, Mercedes sat in front watching as her sons casket was lowered into the ground. She wore her Formal Uniform, instead of a black dress. Everyone was in formal wear as the priest finished his sermon all of women in the area tossed carnations onto the casket in the ground. When it was over, Mercedes simply stood up, and moved towards the new Tombstone. Reading, she ran a finger over the name 'Maurice Carlos Nieto: Born Jan. 6, 2004 Died Jan. 6, 2004'. Carlos and Bosco shared a worried look as they followed her. The post-funeral get together was being held at the fire station. Everyone got into their cars and headed to the station.   
  
In the car sat Mercedes Carlos, Bosco and Rose. Mikey was at Kim's mother's house, since he was too young to attend. Mercedes just stared out the window. Carlos was worried about her. She hadn't spoken since the day after she threw something at him. The department tried to get her to see another psychologist, but since it wasn't work related they couldn't force her. Mercedes got out of the car and went inside. Everyone was talking softly, but hushed as she walked by. Stopping halfway up the stairs she turned and looked at everyone.  
  
"Don't hush on my behalf. It's just a death. We've seen it before. Get over it!" She ran upstairs as everyone watched her. Carlos went to go after her, but Bosco grabbed his arm, shaking his head. She was right; they had all seen death before. Too many times to count, but this was different.   
  
Kim's mom pulled up and took Mikey out of the car. Asking where Mercedes was, she went upstairs and brought Mikey to her. Mercedes looked at Mikey and put him on her lap. He was almost 2 now and looked up at her, blinking with those big steel blue eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Mommy! Light!" He pointed to the light above their heads and giggled, covering his mouth.  
  
"That's right hunny. Light. Can you say Truck?" She looked down at him as Bosco and Carlos walked up, watching her from the stairway.  
  
"Twuck!" Mikey said excitedly.  
  
"Good job! Can you say Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy! Mommy! Cookie!" He started babbling off words as Mercedes smiled. They watched her hug Mikey and brush his hair back.  
  
"Can you say Mikey?" Mercedes looked down at him and he shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Bosco!" Mikey squealed.  
  
"Yeah, Bosco. That's Uncle Maurice's name. Can you say Mikey?"  
  
"Mickey!" He laughed, pointing to himself.  
  
"Mickey, close enough." She kissed the top of his head. Carlos walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"We'll be all right, Carlos. We have Mikey, and we have to be strong for him. We can always try again." She looked up at him, sincerely. He nodded as they heard Rose scream for Bosco.  
  
'Maurice! Get down here!" Rose screamed frantically.  
  
They all ran downstairs to see Anthony Boscorelli standing next to the truck, a serious look on his face. 


	10. Chapter 10

Anthony Boscorelli saw his 2 children walk down with his grandson and moved for Mercedes. Bosco stepped in front of her as the group of mourners watched. Anthony looked at Maurice and growled.  
  
"I want my grandson. Give him to me." Anthony shoved Bosco out of the way. Mercedes held Mikey and slowly backed up as Carlos jumped in front of her.  
  
"Go to hell! There is no way your getting him!" Carlos had never met the man that hurt his wife as a child. Just seeing him made Carlos' blood boil.  
  
"Move boy! He's as much mine as he is that sluts!" Mercedes passed Mikey to Kim's mom.  
  
"Run! Take him away from here! Hurry!" Kim's mom grabbed the child and ran for her car. Putting him in. Anthony went for Kim's mom when the entire 55 stepped in front of him.  
  
"Get out of my way! That boy belongs with me!" He prepared to fight his way through. Mercedes started yelling at him.  
  
"Why? So you can beat the shit out of him too! You will never touch him, ever!" Bosco stood up and blinked at his sister's forwardness towards her father. Anthony turned around and looked at her stalking up to her and raising his hand, slamming her to the ground with his closed fist across her face.  
  
"Oh you did not!" That pissed off DK. Jimmy and Walsh ran at him and started punching him. Bosco jumped on his father and slapped cuffs on his hands. Dragging him up, Bosco looked at him.  
  
"Wrong move, Dad. Now you get to spend a night in jail! My jail!" Bosco shoved his father as Mercedes stood up. Anthony looked back at his daughter and smirked.  
  
"I'll kill you if it means getting that boy. Like I should have killed you years ago." He laughed as Sully took him and shoved him towards the precinct. Rose moved to her daughter and looked at her split cheek. Jimmy heard the death threat and tried to run after him. Walsh grabbed his arm and held him back  
  
"Save it, Jimmy." Walsh looked at Jimmy who nodded, growling lowly. Everyone looked at Mercedes who ran after her father and grabbed his cuffed arm.   
  
"Oh, by the way, Dad. I had a baby and it died. But I'm fine. Asshole." She looked up at him.  
  
"See, you can't even have children right. I knew you were useless the first day you were born. Your mother should have had an abortion." He smiled down at her, trying to irk her.  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't, and now you get to suffer knowing you will never see your grandson as long as you live, you sorry piece of shit." She walked away and looked at the group, who was merely in shock.   
  
"Sorry about the scene. My father is a bit of a let down in the paternity department." She moved to Carlos who held her tightly. Bosco moved to her side as did her mother and they watched as Sully moved Anthony into the precinct house.   
  
"Why does he want Mikey?" Rose asked, not to anyone in particular.  
  
"Probably to mess him up, more than he messed us up." Mercedes said flatly.  
  
"Ma, we're putting a restraining order on him. I don't want him near us."  
  
Rose simply nodded. She didn't understand why her ex-husband wanted her grandson, and was afraid to find out. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was a Saturday. Rose had taken Mikey to Jersey to see her sister for the weekend and Mercedes was sitting in the firehouse, with Jimmy, DK, Walsh, Carlos, Kim and Doc.  
  
"So, how you like being Lieu, now?" Mercedes looked at Jimmy.  
  
"It sucks. I can't believe I said yes. Thank god it's only temporary." Jimmy stretched and yawned.  
  
"Glad I didn't get it. Hard enough being a chick firefighter, nevermind the first chick firefighter in Queens to be a Lieu!" She smirked as Kim just laughed.   
  
"Why not, I'm supervisor?" Kim looked at her, flicking a piece of bread at her.  
  
"Yeah, of Paramedics. Been there, seen that. We are talking about a male dominated society here." Hit with the bread she tossed her napkin at Kim. Carlos shook his head as Bosco walked up.  
  
"Mercedes, I need to talk to you." He moved into Jimmy's temporary office and closed the door after she made her way in.  
  
"Dad was released this morning. He's gunna be coming after you. We both know this."  
  
"Yeah and? Let him come. I'm not 6 anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but he's still dad. God knows what he will do. Where's Mikey?"  
  
"Ma took him to Jersey to see Aunt Stella."  
  
"Good. Call her and tell her to stay down there until we find Dad. I don't want him going near her or Mikey,"  
  
"All right, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Monroe and I are going to stay outside and keep an eye on the station. Swertzky knows and is allowing it."  
  
"All right. If you want, you can sit up here with us."  
  
"No, we have to stay in the car. If you go to any calls, we will follow and be near-by."  
  
"All right, thanks Mo." Bosco hugged his sister and walked out, nodding to the guys at the table. Mercedes sat down and looked at everyone.  
  
"They released my dad this morning. Mo is going to sit outside and watch the station to see if he comes."  
  
"He better not. Not after what he said and did yesterday." DK looked ready to kill.  
  
"I don't put anything past my father. He's a reckless, dangerous man." She shuddered thinking about what he had done to her over the years.  
  
"Mercedes, what did he do in your life, to your family?" Jimmy looked at her, wanting to know.  
  
"I." She got cut off by the alarm going off. Everyone jumped up and went downstairs, getting their gear and jumping on the truck.  
  
"Squad 55, respond to MVA. Injuries confirmed, person traped in vehicle, fire on scene."  
  
Jimmy called in to say they were responding and jumped in the truck. 


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived on scene, there were 4 cars clogging the entire street. 2 were on fire, and 2 were empty. Davis and Sully had pedestrians back as Bosco pulled up behind the truck. Moving the other side of the streets pedestrians, keeping a close eyes on his sister. The firefighters jumped out as the 2 Busses pulled up. Jimmy grabbed the Jaws of Life as DK and Walsh got the hose and hooked it up. Mercedes made her way to one of the cars and looked in seeing a family.  
  
"Is everyone conscious?" She looked into the car. There was a mother driving, and 2 kids in the back. The lady was unconscious and the 2 kids were shaking, crying.  
  
"My mommy!" The little boy cried out. Carlos and Doc ran up to her as she looked in back to see if there was anyone else.  
  
"Your mommy's gunna be fine. Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so." The little boy looked up at her.  
  
"Good." She tried to open the door, but it was crushed too much and she couldn't get it open. Jumping over the trunk, she tried the other door, but couldn't get to it since it was crushed against the other car. Moving to the available window, she looked in.  
  
"I am going to have to smash the window. Cover your heads." The boys acknowledged by ducking down. Mercedes used her elbow and shattered the glass, reaching inside and trying to pry it open.   
  
"It's stuck. Pass me C-Collar. I'm going to secure their necks and then pull them out." Doc passed her collar and she leaned in, putting the first collar around the boy's neck.  
  
"You ready to get pulled out?" She unbuckled his seatbelt and put her arms under his.  
  
"Ok" the little boy waited as Mercedes pulled him out, passing him to Carlos. Carlos laid him down and checked him, tagging him under yellow. Mercedes still hadn't gotten a response from the 2nd boy in the car.  
  
"Hey! Answer me, are you all right?" She leaned further in and put the second collar around his neck. She saw blood coming from his head.  
  
"Possible concussion, open lac on the forehead! He's unconscious. I'm pulling him out now!" Mercedes leaned back and slowly pulled him out, keeping his back straight. She got him out and laid him down as Doc started to look him over.  
  
"Jimmy! I got a pinned woman over here! She's bleeding form the head and mouth! Get her out now!" Mercedes ran to the second car as DK and Walsh were putting out the fire on the first car. She saw it was flipped over. She kneeled, looking in to see if anyone was inside. What she saw made her fall back.  
  
"Mo!" Mercedes cried out as Bosco heard her, running over.  
  
"It's dad!" Mercedes looked in and saw her semi-conscious father. Bosco looked in and nodded, not really caring right now.  
  
"Yeah.leave him there."  
  
"I can't!" She leaned in and slid over the broken glass on the roof so she could see him.  
  
"Anthony! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Oh, god, you of all people."  
  
"Eat shit. Can you move?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes! I got to get you out of here."  
  
"Just go away; go get a cat out of a tree."   
  
"Look, you can either cooperate, or I can leave here to blow up."  
  
"Leave me here."  
  
"Don't tempt me. Instant death is too good for you." She heard a small explosion above her head where the undercarriage was and shuddered.  
  
"You got 5 seconds! ANSWER ME!"  
  
"No. I can't move, my legs are pinned." 'Good, slow torture' Mercedes thought to herself.   
  
"I'll be right back. I need to get a collar and the hose." She slid out slowly, and looked up, standing. Looking at Bosco.  
  
"I need to get a hose line to put out that fire. We can't get him out with the threat of an explosion. You can go back to crowd patrol."  
  
"All right." Bosco moved away back to Monroe.  
  
"DK! Over here! I need you to put this out." She started to move towards him as the entire car blew up. She heard the crackle and then felt the force of the explosion, sending her forward and to the ground. The squad ran over to get her and they sat her up. Looking over, she had a scrape on her cheek. She saw her father's car in flames and sighed.  
  
Bosco ran over and checked his sister and then looked in the car. His father was dead.  
  
"Mercedes, are you all right?" Doc and Carlos kneeled beside her and looked her over. Just staring at the car she made one comment.  
  
"Fitting end for a bastard who wouldn't accept treatment from his own child." 


	13. Chapter Conclusion

A week after her fathers death, there was a funeral. No one attended except Rose, who felt it was her duty. Mercedes stood outside the fire station on the day of her father's funeral. She looked up at Carlos who was setting the bus up for the day.   
  
"Riding with Levine again?" Mercedes loved picking on her husband about Levine.  
  
"Yes, I think if I don't get a change, I'm going to fall over." Carlos smirked at her, getting out of the bus. Bosco walked up to Mercedes, looking at her.  
  
"Didn't go to the funeral, either?" Bosco said to her a she shook her head.  
  
"Why? He was never like a real father. I have no tears for him." She shrugged and looked at her watch.  
  
"You're going to be late." She pointed to the time.  
  
"Damn it! What else is new?" He kissed her cheek and ran off, to try to make roll call.  
  
"No regrets, Mercedes?" Carlos said to her, moving his arms over her waist.  
  
"Nope. As far as I am concerned, he was just a patient who refused treatment. I tried my best, but it was meant to happen. Bad Karma as Levine would say." She smirked up at him.  
  
"Don't start the karma crap." He said, kissing her softly.   
  
"Yes, sir." She kissed him back as Kim came down, making a face.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop?" Kim commented, getting her bus ready for the day.  
  
"Nope!" They both said in unison and went back to kissing. 


End file.
